finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross-slash (Cloud ability)
.]] Cross Slash is a recurring attack in the series, usually a powerful non-elemental sword attack. It first debuted in Final Fantasy VII as Cloud Strife's second Limit Break, and usually appears when the character himself appears. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cross Slash is a Band ability for Ceodore and the Hooded Man. It costs 7 MP to use and inflicts non-elemental damage to one enemy. There is also an upgraded version called Cross Slash Prime. Final Fantasy VII Cross-slash, originally Cross Slash in the demo release, is the second Limit Break of the first tier of limits for Cloud. It is obtained after using Braver 8 times, and it deals damage equal to 3.25 times that of a normal physical attack as well as inflicting Paralyze on an enemy. Final Fantasy VIII Cross Slash is an enemy ability, used by the Grendel enemy, and merely inflicts non-elemental physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cross Slash is an enemy ability exclusive to Gilgamesh. It deals major physical damage to the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Cross Slash is a Limit ability of Soldier, better known as Cloud, which can only be used once he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It has a range and effect of 2, speed of 25, and requires 200 JP to use. It inflicts non-elemental damage to up to two enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cross Slash is the focus attack of the lance Gungnir for Lilties. When used, the Lilty lunges forward and slashes twice in the shape of an X, dealing impressive damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cross Slash is an HP attack of Cloud. It is one of his two initial HP attacks, and hits the opponent up to three times. It requires 180 AP to master this attack and requires 20 CP to be equipped. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cross Slash returns as an HP Attack for Cloud. Like most moves in ''Dissidia 012, the tracking has been improved. Should Cloud miss a slash, he dashes a short distance toward the opponent on each subsequent slash. In addition, newcomer Gilgamesh also uses an attack named Cross Slash, but as a Brave Attack. He uses a sword in each hand to slash in a slanted X pattern while standing on one leg. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cross-Slash is one of Cloud's signature abilities, an ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Cloud I. The card and summon stone are made available from red and green chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: ''Operation Jenova. It damages enemies with a non-elemental attack formed by lunging and making three slashes to resemble the form of an X. When summoning Cloud I, Cloud greatly damages enemies with the Cross-Slash. Other Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts'' series When fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud uses a three-hit combo attack similar to Cross Slash. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it's remake Re:Chain of Memories, Cloud uses Cross-Slash as a Sleight when fought as a boss. By using Cloud's summon card in his own Sleights, Sora is able to call on Cloud to use Cross-Slash and Cross-Slash+. Gallery Trivia *Zack's default Limit Break in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (Chain Slash) has a similarity with Cloud's Cross-Slash. The slashes that Zack will perform in Chain Slash correspond to the stroke order of the Japanese kanji that appears in Cloud's Cross-slash Limit Break. Category:Limit Breaks category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities